A Comedic Tragedy
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Yukari got the tickets to the play, now she is going to see it in action


A/N: I do not own Paradise Kiss. I wish I was that talented.

* * *

A Comedic Tragedy

"Yukari, we're going to be late." Hiro called from the foyer of there hotel suite. Yukari pursed her lips, quickly applying lip stick before walking out of the room. "You look gorgeous." Hiro said, looking his wife up and down. She was wearing a dress that he recognized from the Paradise Kiss closet.

"I don't think I ever wore this one. But it looks nice doesn't it?" Yukari said, noticing the glance that Hiro passed over her. "Do you think it's to flashy?" Yukari looked down at the deep blue satin gown with the low back and long blue ribbon.

Hiro shook his head, holding out her coat and gloves. "For George I think it's actually tame." They laughed as they slipped on their coats and gloves. Yukari slipped her hands into Hiro's and smiled. She had worn water proof mascara and no foundation in preparation for tonight. She had already warned Hiro that he should wear one of his cheaper suits that he didn't mind getting ruined. Hiro actually understood, because that was his reaction when he had gone to see Miwako's own sub line, still part of Happy Berry, but with Miwako's own twists and flares.

It's not that the two didn't love each other. On the contrary they loved a love that most would never experience, but in the end you never forget your first love.

As Hiro hailed a cab as Yukari stared at the tickets again, looking at the English without understanding it. She already knew what the play was called. She had seen Isabella just this morning to catch up. Even with some of the English Isabella knew she still didn't get most of the lines. "But don't worry; it's more slapstick then anything else. At least the choreography is. Stuart and I were too busy talking about the gorgeous outfits."

"Stuart?"

"Ah Carrie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you in my emails! Stuart is my boyfriend! He works as a Japanese translator for the government isn't that marvelous!" She had said, smiling brightly. Much had changed about Isabella since the last time they had seen each other. She had gotten a boyfriend, a sex change, and was had stopped wearing such dramatic makeup. Now she only wore brightly colored eye shadow instead of brightly colored eye shadow in insane designs.

She smiled thinking of conversation while Hiro opened the door to the cab. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Hiro told the driver where they were going in broken English, while Yukari stared out the window. She wondered if she would see George tonight, or if he would avoid her. He was probably the man-child he had been ten years ago. Hiro took her hand in his and smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled back and went back to looking out the window at the NYC landscape. It differed so from Tokyo but at the same time it was the same. Tiny café's littered the streets and as they got closer to the place this musical was to be held it got brighter and flashier. The cabbie stopped abruptly and motioned that this was where the place was. Hiro passed up a wad of bills, and said more broken English.

They walked into the theater lobby, looking at the bright chandeliers and paintings without seeing them. They decided to head in early, an usher taking them to the fifth row, seats right in the middle of the section. "He gave us great seats."

"Probably so we can see his creations better." Yukari commented. She took off her jacket even though it was freezing in the theater, not caring that she could already feel goose bumps forming on her skin. George needed to know that even now she wore his creations. That she had tried to stay consistent in her figure so that no one would ever have to alter his designs. So she would always know that the last person to touch these creations other than herself.

They heard an announcement from outside and people all around started flooding in through the doors. Isabella had already told her that George wouldn't be sitting down in the audience; he had to be back stage making sure every costume change went smoothly. She still couldn't help but looking for a blue head in the crowd, smiling cockily at women and men a like. Hiro watched his wife worriedly, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. "The hotel concierge translated the paper for me this morning. It said this play was like math, universally understandable."

She smiled, and the house lights started to dim. Yukari stared intently at the stage and watched as beautiful blonde hair girl strolled out in a dress that was only George. She sang a note, twirling a lavender umbrella. The dress glittered under the stage lights as she broke out into song, tripping over something on stage. She said something that made the audience laugh and the play went on. Yukari counted the number of outfits that could only be George. She memorized each and every detail, each stitch and thread and pattern. She guessed how long it must have taken to make each one, thinking if he had made them in a room where butterflies decorated the walls, and the sweet perfume of tea and coffee mixed together. She wondered if like so many others he had an iPod that he filled with his favorite songs, moving his feet to some eclectic number under the desk while he sewed.

Before she knew it the play was over. They sang the finale and came out bowing to the audience, where Yukari could one last time look at the outfits. She stood up with the rest of the audience, glad for her height once again in her life. After people started filing out Yukari and Hiro were still there, staring at the bright red velvet curtain. "We should go back to the hotel." He said softly.

Yukari turned to him with tears in her eyes. "You go ahead; I just need to stay here for a little while longer." Hiro nodded, handing her the card for the hotel they where staying at and walked out of the theater.

Yukari sat staring at the curtain for a long time before she heard something behind her. She froze in her seat, pretending not to hear whoever it was making all that noise. When she finally heard them right behind her she turned around, swinging her purse at them. "Pervert!" She yelled, whacking the person over and over with the hand bag.

"So even after all this time you still call me a pervert." The would be assailant said, shielding his head with his arms.

Yukari stopped in mid swing staring at the man. "George?" She asked.

He took his hands away from his head. She could see his hair, which had changed from blue to black with a purple streak, his eyes where still bright blue, and full of mischief even now. "Years have been nothing but good to you Yukari."

She couldn't hold it back any longer, she broke down crying. Huge, wailing sobs. She saw the blurred image of George hop over the seats and taking her into his arms. "George this isn't fair. You still make me cry after all these years." She wailed into his shirt.

She heard him chuckle, kissing the top of her head gently. "You still make me want to kiss you after all these years. I don't think it's that is very fair either." He lifted her head up gently with his fingers. "May I kiss you?"

"I'm married." She said, already leaning in to kiss him.

They're lips connected, and he smiled into the kiss. "That's what makes is so fun." He started kissing her again, already starting to slip his tongue into her mouth, and moving the straps of her dress down her arms. She sighed in to the kiss, until George stopped kissing her mouth, moving down her jaw and collar bone. Some how they where on the chair she had just been sitting in with her straddling him. He moved down lower, kissing her breast gently. She moaned, but stopped him from going any further.

"I'm married George."

"Yukari, I don't care." Before she could protest anymore he covered her lips with his, hitched up her skirt and unzipped his fly.

When Yukari got back to the hotel Hiro was already sleeping soundly in the huge bed. She kissed him gently on the forehead, going into the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed herself. She wasn't sure what made her more tired having sex or dealing with more emotions then one could go through in a lifetime.

_"You could get divorced, we could get married." George said. She was sitting on his lap drawing circles on the back of his neck. "We would have the most gorgeous wedding money could buy."_

_"You would have more fun with that then actually getting married." Yukari replied. "If we got married we would be divorced within a month. I would worry that you were screwing the staff or some model and you would get fed up and I would divorce you."_

_He chuckled, "You are quite right."_

_"So this is goodbye?"_

_"Until Isabella gets married to Stuart."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"I guess this would be goodbye." They sat there until George finally said, "I'll make sure you get back to the right hotel."_

_She stood up, putting her jacket back on. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked. He laughed and they walked out of the theater like old friends who would always wished their could have been something more.

* * *

_

I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
